1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cooking apparatuses and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus to cook food using heat conduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cooking apparatuses, such as electric cook-tops which heat and cook food using heat conduction. These cooking apparatuses are designed such that an electric heater installed below a cooking pan heats the cooking pan. The cooking apparatus is used to fry eggs, bake pizzas, and cook pancakes by heating the cooking pan.
However, the conventional cooking apparatus has a problem in that the electric heater used as a heat source is not close to the cooking pan. Thus, a great loss of heat occurs and a long time to heat the cooking pan is required, thus wasting energy. Further, the conventional cooking apparatus has another problem in that the cooking pan is fixed to a cabinet of the cooking apparatus, making it inconvenient to clean the cooking apparatus.